Good girl
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: What happened when Ryan found his schools resident 'good girl' making out in the back of truck at one in the morning.


**Okay this is a bit of a cliche story. But whatever I wrote it ages ago and thought I would post it. **

* * *

This is silly, why am I even thinking about her? It? This? Hell its silly to even think about any of this. To think that Annabeth chase is anything but what her reputation says she is a squeaky clean, hot, geeky, good girl. Annabeth Chase, everyone knows Annabeth chase. Strings of gold haloed her head, stormy grey eyes, perfectly tanned skin. Yes she was hot, she also was a straight A student and spoke fricking greek. Everyone loved her, yet she wasnt popular she was just a good girl, a girl next door. the teachers love her, people were just nice to her, however she kept to herself. She has what? Four, five friends. I had never seen her at a party in my life, even though i'm sure she's been invited to some and I'm willing to bet she has never done anything wrong in her life. And yet to me, to everyone really Annabeth Chase was a mystery.

A mystery which i was able to unwrap, a bit. Okay well a tiny bit.

It was a pitch dark saturday night and you could hear the trees grown against the side of the abandoned old parking lot; not somewhere you think you'd find the schools resident good girl. Anyway so Ihad parked my car in the abandoned old parking lot because well it was nearly always empty and It would be easy to find on the way back from a party. So it was late and I was walking back from Nico's party at around 1:30 AM. Quickly, I ducked into my car but while I did so O noticed another car. Parked right next to mine, and there was moaning coming from it. Hell there was yelling coming from it. I really shouldnt of been surprised it was a saturday night and couples were bound to find somewhere to make out behind their parents backs. So quickly I hoped into my car, and was about to start it when I noticed Annabeth's golden locks flick upward.

'Annabeth Chase?' I choked, my voice probably to high for my own good. puberty sucked.

'R-Ryan Husdon' she stammered, flicking away the hand tickling he neck, 'Percy stop' Annabeth snapped at the shirtless boy who popped up next to her.

And the boy was basically the human verison of a sex god, how does someone like her snap someone like him up! Her good looks I'm guessing, but that dosnt stable a relationship and by the way the boy was looking at Annabeth this was more then a teenage fling. But seriously, this guy was so good looking and I swear I'm not gay but this guy could turn me. Beautiful green eyes, and killer dark hair with skin like hers that was perfectly tanned.

Suddenly I realised who the boy was.

'Percy dude' I smiled still freaked out about seeing Annabeth with a topless guy in a car at 1:30 AM! Did I mention percy was topless? Anyway a little background information about Percy Jackson is that he was basically a God, captain of the Goode swim team (which kicks my swim teams ass every year!) and best friends with James Michelson, the most popular boy at my school! The boy was golden in social terms, what the hell was he doing with Annabeth chase?

'Ryan Hudson' Percy beamed, putting his shirt back on (thank god the guys 6 pack was blinding me).

'Percy how do you know Ryan Hudson' Annabeth glared at him, as he walked out the car and so did I.

'Dude whats it been like a week, you sure your not stalking me' he grinned clapping me on the back, I liked percy I really did. Though it didnt explain why he was dating Annabeth chase?

'Nah your not good looking enough to stalk' I winked 'So Percy how do you know Annabeth?'

'I meet Percy when we were eleven and we started dating two years ago' Annabeth snarled getting out the car, so there was a lot of history? A hell of a lot. Seven years worth of it! I looked over at Annabeth, to find her glaring at me. I had probably ruined her kiss filled night and guessing from both Percy and Annabeth's expresstions they didnt like questions about there relationship.

'Enough about us Hudson' Percy grinned 'I didnt even know you knew my beautiful girlfriend? how do you know Annie?' he asked, while Annabeth looked like she was going to strangle both of us on the spot.

'School, she's in some of my classes' I told them, of corse she was in some of my classes but that didnt mean we ever talked, all i knew about Annabeth Chase was her good girl rep that didnt include golden boys like Percy Jackson.

'Cool, do you guys hang out? do you know Nico Di Angelo or James Michelson?' Percy asked, while death glares radiated of Annabeth.

'Percy who dosnt know James Michelson?, Actually were good friends and I just came back from one of Nico's famous parties. I dont speak much to Annabeth though she keeps herself to herself' I explained, percy laughed a bit and Annabeth whispered something inside Percys ear. Percy jackson then gained a love stuck look on his face and started to laugh hystrically kissing Annabeth on the cheek.

Trying to distract the cute couple from making out infront of me, I asked 'Annabeth, do you know James' of corse she did, i just wanted to know how well so i could spread this little scandal around school with out getting punched.

'Well he is the most popular boy in our school Ryan, but I guess you mean outside of school? So yes, he's Percy's best friend, well mortal best friend. But i dont think he likes or cares that much about about me-' Percy then stamped on her toe for that comment, but she only elbowed him back. 'Fine he's alright when Percy's around he's a bundle of joy' she said flatly, pretty much giving me permission to spread this scandal.

'Okay, Its my turn to ask to question Percy, I've met James, Elizabeth, Nick, sammy but never Ryan. How do you guys know each other?'

'He's dating nick's sister and plus I see him at all the swimming competitons-'

'You know your kind of cheating' Annabeth smirked

'whatever wise-girl, and Ryan's friends with James and Nico, so he's always at Nico's parties'

'Look Annabeth I'm sorry but what the hell? I thought you hated dating and kept yourself to yourself, I thought you were-'

'What my reputation says about me that I'm a 'Hot geeky good girl'' I saw Percys Jaw clentch as he tried to keep on grinning.

'Hey they got the hot bit right' Percy interjected.

'Point is I may be a good girl but, good girls are bad girls that havent been caught. So just turn around and forget what you saw. I may be a straight A student, But I'm also person. Okay?

So I got in my car, and decided that I was going to spread this scandal round school. And when the rumours started the next day James punched me.


End file.
